


Spin the Bottle

by mx_tunes



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Art, Billy turns into less of a dishrag, Bisexual Anne, Bisexual Jerry, Bullying, Character Redemption, Clay - Freeform, Cole deserved better in the show, Cole's an emo little shit, DEEP IN THE CLOSET LIKE HOLY SHIT, Diana's basically his mom, Drama, Emo little artist who listens to evanescence panic! At the disco and my chemical romance, Eww, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Jerry and Cole are low key best bros, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ruby's oblivious but still a good character, Sculpting, Slow Burn, Student/teacher relationship, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, high school parties, oh on that note yeah swearing, rlly gay i love it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mx_tunes/pseuds/mx_tunes
Summary: A game of spin the bottle turns into hell. Josie's jealous of Cole. They're 16 and in high school.





	1. May I?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fan fiction, so please be nice. This was originally gonna be a one-shot, but I decided against it. The real story arch will begin in chapter 3.

"Spin," Josie Pie said firmly to the red head sitting in front of her. Anne stared blankly up at her. "Do it." She said as she scooted back to her spot in the ring of children.

Anne looked down at the bottle. She squeezed her eyes shut, and let out a sigh.

Anne would never admit it, but she had never kissed anyone. At least... not with consent. Besides, that wasn't a proper kiss. 

Anne had propped herself on her knees, and she spun the bottle. 'Round and 'round it span. The thin girl held her breath. The spin felt like it lasted for hours. The bottle finally came to a slow.

Of all people. It had to be him.

"Gilbert Blythe!" Josie exclaimed in a devilish voice. A wicked smile spread across her face. Anne looked over to her friend, Ruby, who was hiding her face in her arms. And then, over to Gilbert, who was hiding his smile and blushing.

"I- I can't do that! I cannot betray Ruby!" Anne said. The baneful blonde rolled her eyes. Ruby looked up and over to Anne. She sniffled.

"Anne, you don't have to if you don't wan-" Gilbert began.

"It's fine. It's just a game." Ruby cut off, in a sorrowful voice.

"See? Just do it." Josie said, nearly interrupting her. Anne huffed, and looked across the room to Gilbert. He let out a soft chuckle as he gazed into her eyes. She cleared her throat.

"Alright," Anne said, quietly as she stood up. Gilbert looked up at her in shock.

"R-really? Are you sure? You don't have to." Gilbert said, trying to hide the fact that he'd be sad if they didn't kiss.

"No... like Ruby said. It's just a game. Besides, they'll never leave us alone." Anne replied. Gilbert stood up, slowly. He brushed off his pants, while Anne pulled her plain, green shirt down a bit. They slowly walked towards each other, into the circle.

Anne messed with the ends of her short hair. She tried to look unimpressed, when she was actually really nervous. And a tiny bit happy. Not that she'd show that. Gilbert gave a nervous chuckle.

"Uh," He gently cupped Anne's face in his right hand. She looked at him in surprise. "May I?" He asked, sheepishly.

Gilbert had always been a gentleman. Even when Anne didn't deserve to be treated like a lady. She nodded to the boy.

Here it comes. My first kiss.

Farewell, first kiss.

Gilbert slowly leaned in, and placed his lips on Anne's, slightly, puckered lips.

The world felt as if it was in slow motion.

To Anne, Gilbert's lips were chapped due to the cold air. He tasted like raspberries. He smelled like sea salt and shampoo.

To Gilbert, Anne had the softest lips imaginable. She tasted like cinnamon. She smelled like flowers.

"Ahem." Billy said. Anne and Gilbert's kiss quickly broke. They blushed, profusely. They looked into each others eyes for a moment before sitting back down in the circle.

"Looks like someone enjoyed the kiss more than she was expecting," Josie said. Anne sat back down next to Diana, her best friend gave her a playful nudge on the shoulder and giggled a bit. Anne rolled her eyes, and smiled. "Alright, who's next?"


	2. A simple peck of jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's really short. Sorry.

A few minutes had passed, few more kids had spun the bottle.  
Diana had been patiently waiting her turn for a spin. Patiently waited to kiss a handsome boy in her class. Finally, Josie had allowed for her turn. Diana hurried to spin it. 

She hated to admit it, but she loved this game. A lot. Not because she got to kiss people, but because she felt... free. Free from her strict family. She felt rebellious. She spun the bottle. 'Round and 'round it spun. A gleeful smile grew across her face as it did so. Until it stopped. It had landed on Anne. 

She wasn't angry or sad or disappointed. She just didn't know how to react. She looked over to the atrocious blonde. 

"Re-spin?" She asked. It wasn't the first time the same gender had to kiss in this game. Ruby and Jane had to kiss once.

"Mmmm... nah." Josie replied. Diana was shocked. She's never kissed a girl before. What would her parents say? Worse, what would her parents do? Would the relationship with her best friend end because of a stupid game?

Anne was just as shocked as Diana.

"O- okay," She stood up, reaching out her hand to help her friend. "It's not a big deal, right Anne?" 

The red head accepted the hand, and stood. "R- right. No big deal." She said, trying to not act as shocked as she actually was. How could she be okay about this? Who stole my Diana? Anne jokingly asked herself. 

To make it seem all like a joke, Diana curtsied in her dark blue, mid-ankle skirt. Anne bowed in her jeans and t shirt. The pair giggled like children. Josie rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god, just do it already and stop stalling," Billy said, annoyed. "Other people are still waiting for their turn, you know." The girls tried to contain their laughter. That just made Cole start to snicker. The girls took deep breaths to stop the laughter. Eventually, they calmed down enough. 

Diana stared into Anne's ocean-deep blue eyes, and Anne stared into Diana's dark, charcoal eyes. 

A peck. A simple peck was placed on Diana's lips. Diana's lips were the tiniest bit chapped, and she tasted like honey and peach. This kiss took her by surprise, which made Diana give out a small yelp.

"A- Anne!" She said in a happily surprised tone. 

Anne had grown a bit more confident after she'd kissed Gilbert. Speaking of Gilbert, why'd he storm off? The two girls began to laugh again.

"Dykes." A boy said disguised as a cough. Other students began to snicker at that statement. It didn't get to the girls, tho. They loved each other. Even if it was just platonic. They sat back down next to each other. 

"Alright, that was weird. Next!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gilbert's POV

A few minutes had passed, few more kids had spun the bottle. Gilbert didn't really care. He wanted to leave, and get back home to his friend, Sebastian, since he wasn't allowed to spin. He had to stay after class, and catch up on some homework. And, according to Josie, he was 'late' for the game. 

"Diana, you can go now." Gilbert heard Josie say to the brunette who was sitting on the floor. Diana quickly spun it. Gilbert smiled at the expression on her face. He knew she loved the game, he just didn't know why. He knew it wasn't because of the kissing part. It was something different. He could tell.

He watched as the empty champagne bottle (which they found in Mr. Phillips desk drawer) slowly come to a stop. His eyes went wide. No way would she kiss her. He thought. It landed on Anne. Out of anyone in the entire room, it had to land on his Anne.

Wait... what? Not his Anne. PSSHH. He didn't like her. But, he did feel something when he saw the bottle land on her. Something like jealousy. But why would he be jealous? He TOTALLY doesn't like her! 

"Re-spin?" A silent sigh of relief.

"Mmmm... nah." Anger built up inside his stomach, again. He watched as the two girls stood up, and giggle like they we're high. He watched as they curtsied and bowed. He watched as his-- as Anne placed a kiss on someone that wasn't him. "A-Anne!" The brunette shouted in a happily surprised tone.

That's it.

He got to his feet, and left the room. He grabbed his things out of his locker, and walked all the way home. Why was he this angered? He doesn't know. He just felt like he needed to leave. He couldn't understand why he left or why he was jealous. He just was...


	3. It turns into Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! This chapter also contains name calling, which could be a bit triggering. You've been warned, sorry.

"Okay, Billy. Last but not least!" Josie said in the most condescending voice she had. He glared at her for a moment. 

"Finally," the boy said as he reached out to spin the bottle. He gave a good spin. It spun for at least an entire minute before landing on someone. Josie had been crossing her fingers the whole time. She had a crush on Billy, that was pretty obvious. She has ever since they were dared to kiss each other in the 4th grade. She wanted so badly for it to land on her. It came to a painfully slow stop. "Cole?" The irritating blonde boy asked in disbelief. Cole's eyes went wide as looked over to Billy. The room fell silent for a moment. Cole began stuttering before he could say anything.

"N-no way!" The slender boy finally sputtered out. "I'm not kissing that... that arrogant jerk!" He shouted as he blushed, profusely. Billy smirked at the comment.

"Sounds to me like you want to get a kiss from me." Billy said, trying to sound seductive, but failing miserably. Anne was about to get up, and punch that boy in the face -because, in her opinion, there's no way Cole would ever like him- when Diana placed her hand on her leg.

"Let him figure it out on his own." Diana whispered to the irritated red head. Anne huffed, and crossed her arms.

"Why would I ever want to kiss the likes of you?" The dark-blonde boy asked. "You're the wors-" he was cut off by the atrocious blonde girl.

"Yeah, there's no way you two are kissing." 

"Why not?" Ruby asked innocently. "Is it 'cause they're both boys?"

"That's not it, plenty of people have kissed being the same gender." A boy said. Before she knew it, the entire circle was bickering about why she didn't want them to kiss.

"Enough!" She shouted over the bickering. "It's... fine." She said, trying to hide her anger as she sat down. Cole rolled his eyes. 

She thinks she's controlling the subject. Cole thought.

"Can you guys please just hurry it up? I have to get home." Tillie said. This time Billy rolled his eyes. Josie's 'rules' of the game is ridiculous. You have to stay until the end.

"Whatever," Cole muttered. "This is so stupid," He said as he stood. Billy looked up to him. "Fine. Let's just get it over with." 

"W- wait, really?" Billy asked as he stood up slowly.

"Yeah. Let's just... get it over with." He said, pretending to feel sick. 

"Okay," Billy replied, also trying to sound disgusted. "Don't be... weird," Cole rolled his eyes, again. Was he really going to do this? Really kiss his arch-enemy? Yes, yes he was. Cole bent down a bit, so he could actually make contact with the shorter boy. Billy groaned, and looked away from Cole. He could feel his face starting to get warm. He looked over to Josie, who was clearly pouting, and she looked at him. He quickly looked back to Cole, unable to tolerate how she was acting (like a child who didn't get a toy). He looked him up and down, which made Cole blush, even more than he was earlier. "J- just do it." Wanting to get it over with, and end all of the eyes he could feel burning into him. He could tell Cole couldn't do it, judging on how he was very slowly backing away. Billy needed the eyes to stop. He grabbed Cole, and placed a small kiss on his lips. 

Cole's eyes went wide as he backed away from the kiss. Billy actually liked the kiss. 'Liked' was actually an understatement. Instead of letting Cole back away from the kiss, he pulled him back in for another, not allowing him to leave. Cole pushed him back, and escaped it. 

Billy couldn't believe what he just did... his face that was smirking immediately turned into anger. He pushed Cole so he landed on his ass. Anne was getting up, ready to actually punch Billy. Before she could do anything, he sputtered out...

"F- f- fag!" He yelled. He ran to grab his red and white letterman jacket, and ran through the door as fast as he could. Anne and Diana helped Cole to his feet. His face covered in tears. He ran out the opposite way Billy went. Diana had her hand over her mouth while Anne was giving her death stare to everything. Josie Pie was laughing like the witch she was. Ruby got up, grabbed their arms, and walked them out to the hall. She knew they'd go crazy if they stayed in that room any longer.

"We need to go find him!" Diana said like a worried mother. Ruby nodded her head while Anne was still glaring at everything. 

"That Billy Andrews... he's so dead the next time I s- !" Anne was cut off by Diana.

"He's not who we should be worrying about!" Anne nodded and the trio ran towards the exit. They knew he couldn't have gotten very far when they heard a faint cry coming from the janitors closet. They stopped, and opened the door. Cole was crying on the floor, surrounded by toilet paper rolls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 will be out soon.


	4. Sniffles and Sleepovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. It's been so long since I've posted. I'm so sorry. I've been so busy with school.

"Go away," Cole said softly through his cries. Anne stepped into the small closet, and sat down next to Cole. He looked away from her, and hid his face in his hands. "He's such a dick... he called me that name, when he was the one who kept kissing me!" Anne placed her hand on his shoulder as Diana and Ruby sat down.

"Cole," the redhead began. "I am so sorry... he called you a terrible name," Cole sniffled, and leaned his head on her shoulder. The boy came out to her when Josephine Barry adopted him. He was very sensitive about stuff like that. When the other boys used that slur as a joke. Anne wrapped her arm around his shoulders, as he leaned on hers and the other two just hugged him as Anne was. The four sat there for a long while until they heard other kids walking down the hall. They finally moved, and got up. "Do you wanna come over, Cole?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll text Aunt Josephine and let her know." Diana and Ruby were already going to stay the night. They all walked out of the school, and through the woods to her house. The quickest way to get to their school was through the woods. The sidewalk added an extra 15 minutes if you walk, and it was already a 10 minute walk through the woods. They walked and talked until they made it to Green Gables. Matthew and Marilla owned a lot of land, and they were only a few miles away from the suburbs. The group walked past the car sitting in the driveway, unlocked the house door, and stepped inside.

"Marilla, I'm back with Diana, Ruby and Cole!" she yelled into the quiet house. She heard soft footsteps coming down the steps. Marilla approached the group with a welcoming smile on her face, wearing a white button-up and khakis. Plain and practical, just how she liked it.

"Hello," she said nodding to them. "Anne, I am going to Rachel's for a bit. I will be back before 5:00. If you get hungry there are snacks in the pantry. Don't spoil your appetites for dinner. And don't forget to do your homework." She said, still smiling.

"Okay. Oh, umm. Could Cole stay over, too?" She asked.

"Only if it's okay with Miss Barry." Anne nodded, and she led her friends upstairs after Marilla left. The friends laughed as they talked. They heard footsteps come up the stairs around 4:00.

"Hello, ladies," Jerry said as he stepped through door. "And Anne." Ruby and Diana giggled while Anne just rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Jerry?" She asked, annoyed. He laughed at how easily he could irritate her. Cole walked in a second later.

"Hey, Jerry," he said as he walked past him. " I just got of the phone with Aunt Josephine, she said I could stay over." He said, smiling. The girls cheered, jokingly. And laughed. Jerry just stared at them like they were crazy. Anne noticed, and her smile went away.

"Do you need something, or are you just here to annoy us?" She asked.

"No, just came to say 'au revoir.' See you on Monday." Anne's annoyance went away.

"See you later, Jerry," Anne replied. She wouldn't admit it, but she loved Jerry. He was like the brother she never had. The good kind, not those mean foster brothers she used to have who she had too take care of. Anne watched as he walked down the hall, and turn to go down the stairs. She noticed Diana, who was smiling a bit. "Diana? Why- why are you smiling? You don't like him, do you?" Anne asked, smiling slyly.

"Wait, I thought you liked Moody." Cole said.

"I thought you did, too." Ruby stated. Diana shook her head, blushing and smiling.

"No, no. They're both kind boys, but..." She trailed off for a moment. "They probably don't like me."

"But, everyone likes you," Anne replied. "You're one of the prettiest girls in the school. If they don't like you, they're blind." Diana blushed at that comment. Diana couldn't protest. She knew Anne would just tell her otherwise.

~~

An hour past, and Marilla got back home. Matthew finally came inside. He liked staying in the barn for some reason. Anne helped Marilla make dinner and set the table.

"How was school?" Matthew asked. Anne slowly plastered a fake smile across her face.

"It was... fine." She said. Marilla furrowed her brows, and looked over at Anne. Anne raised her brows and gave her a 'What?' look. Marilla looked at her like 'I know when you're lying to me.' Anne continued with her innocent look. Marilla didn't pry, she kept eating.

~~

The group quickly finished eating so they could go back upstairs and talk and laugh.

"Did you see Josie's face when you two kissed?" Ruby giggled. Diana blushed and smiled.

"Oh, my god. Yeah, her face was like..." Cole put his hands on his cheeks, and gasped, loudly with his eyes wide. They all laughed.

"No, it was more like..." Diana made a disgusted face and grimaced as she scoffed. Everyone laughed again. The group talked and laughed until about 8:00, when Marilla came into Anne's room.

"I'm going to bed, Anne. You may stay up, as long as you are _quiet_ ," she gave them all her death stare. "Goodnight." She said, and left. Anne tried to silence a snicker, and they all silently giggled. When they heard Marilla's bed room door close, they all began to giggle. Anne attempted to shush them (even though she was also giggling).

~~

The group mostly played on their phones the entire time. A little while later, Diana's and Ruby's phones buzzed.

"It's from Josie." Diana said.

"She's inviting us to a party." Ruby said. She smiled, then looked over to Cole and Anne. Her smile quickly disappeared.

"I'm sure you two will get a text." Diana said, sympathetically. Cole laughed. Genuinely laughed.

"Hope not," he said. Ruby and Diana looked at him, puzzled. "Like I've said before, parties aren't really my scene."

"I think a party sounds fun," Anne cut in. "Maybe we could all go. I could wear my nice dress!" Anne said, sounding happy. Diana and Ruby smiled a bit.

"It's not _that_ kind of party, Anne." Ruby said. Anne looked confused for a split second. Then her facial expression changed with realization.

"Oh, oh... Oh," An awkward smile slid across her face. "I'd still want to go."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Diana began. "I went to a party Josie invited me too, once. It was awful. Kids were drinking. I was only there for five minutes before I called my mom." She chuckled nervously a bit. Ruby was nodding along the whole time.

"Oof." Ruby said. Anne shrugged.

"It would still be fun. I think we should go." Anne exclaimed. Ruby and Diana exchanged a look, then looked at Anne. They began communicating with their eyes. Cole was so confused. After about 2 minutes of arguing with their eyes, Diana grunted.

"Fine, we can go." She said. Anne clapped, then the three girls turned to Cole. He looked at them from where he was sitting atop Anne's bed, then shook his head. Anne entwined her hands together in a prayer form and poked out her lower lip. He rolled his eyes and shook his head again. He turned back to his phone. He heard her getting up off the floor, he then felt her poke his cheek.

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaase?" She whined. He rolled his eyes, again.

"Anne, no." He said, starting to get annoyed. He looked back to his phone.

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

This went on for a while. After about sixteen 'no's, Ruby told them to shut up.

"Cole, please?" She begged. He let out an annoyed sigh.

"What are your chances of letting this go?" He asked

"Slim to none." She replied. He rolled his eyes, again.

"Fine. But I'm inviting Jerry," Anne wiggled her eyebrows. "Not like that, you weirdo." She laughed.

"Wait," Ruby said. "How are you gonna convince Marilla to let you go?"


	5. She's growing up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter's so short!

"Marilla, I have to go!" Anne practically yelled. "Everyone from school is going to be there."

Marilla shook her head as she was scrubbing dishes. "Anne, I am not allowing you to go to a high school party. I know what happens during one of those."

"But I told you, it's not a party. It's for the New Years. Matthew, tell her."

Matthew looked up from his book, in fear, and then over to where the pair were standing. Marilla gave him a look that could give a grown man nightmares. He quickly looked back to his book. "I- I- I think you should listen to Marilla." Anne rolled her eyes, and grunted.

"There will be adults-" Anne was cut off.

"Don't lie to me, I know full well the the Andrews' guardians are away for the holidays." Marilla said, beginning to sound upset.

Anne hated lying to Marilla, and she hated making her upset. "I'm sorry." She said, quietly. Marilla sighed, and turned away from her dishes. She gave Anne a small smile that was a cross between sorrowful and joyful. Anne gave her a similar smile, except hers was more confused. She turned, and walked outside to the barn where she knew Jerry and Cole were.


	6. Vine references

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [B]romance.

Cole watched Ruby and Diana leave, and watched Anne walk into the house to try and convince Marilla to let her go to the party.

He walked over to the barn, and snuck up the stairs. He watched as Jerry shoveled at the hay. Slowly, he creeped behind him, and...

" _Boo_." Cole whispered, inches away from his ear. Jerry jumped, and turned around, aiming the pitchfork at Cole. Cole immediately put his hands up in surrender, and laughed. Jerry lowered the weapon.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He said, clearly joking. "You could give me a heart attack." Cole just laughed.

"You were like that guy in that Vine where he's like.." he put his arms up in a way where his elbows were up in a 'ninja like' way. He continued laughing, which made Jerry start to laugh a bit.

"So you're just here to laugh at me?" He said, still smiling.

"No," Cole said, trying to stop his laughter. "I-" he cleared his throat. "I'm inviting you to a party."

Jerry raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I thought you've said that parties aren't your scene." He said.

"Well, they're not, but Anne wants me to go with her, Diana and Ruby, and, well, you know Anne," Cole replied. Jerry smiled. "Besides, I highly doubt that Marilla's gonna let Anne go, which would mean I won't have to go."

"So, why invite me?" Jerry asked.

"Because if we _do_ go, there's absolutely no way in Hell I'm going without you." Jerry blushed.

"Aww, are you finally admitting your feelings for me? How sweet." Jerry joked, his charming smile spreading across his face.

"Don't joke like that." Cole said, mildly serious. Jerry got a bit concerned by his tone.

"It's just a joke, are you okay?" He asked.

Cole sighed, and sat down at the edge of the barn. Jerry joined him.

"You know Billy? From my school?" Coles asked. Jerry nodded, remembering the many times he heard Anne complain about a boy named Billy. And maybe once seeing him while repairing the Gillis house.

Cole told him what happened. The game, the kiss, the name, the _embarrassment_.

"Cole..." Jerry began. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Cole said as he wiped his nose. Jerry felt like he watched Cole get punched in the stomach listening to him tell what happened. Cole's his best friend and hates seeing him so.. sad.

"It's not fine. If I were there, I would have broke his fucking nose." Jerry said. Cole laughed and put his arm around Jerry's shoulders for a second, giving him an awkward side hug and pulled away. He stood up. Jerry followed, and pulled him into a full hug. It was awkward for a second until Cole hugged him back.

They stood there for a minute before they heard someone tapping up the stairs, and pulled away from each other. Jerry picked up the pitchfork and poked at the hay and Cole just leaned on a beam. Anne appeared at the top of the stairs.

"We're going." She announced.

"Wait, Marilla said 'yes'?" Cole asked on shock.

"Well... not exactly."

"So, what's your plan? Sneaking out?" Jerry asked. Anne reluctantly nodded. "Anne Shirley Cuthbert, something's gotten into you, and I like it." Jerry said, nudging her shoulder and smiling.

Cole pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "God, this is a terrible idea." He said, disapprovingly.

"So what _is_ the plan?" Jerry asked.

 


	7. Group Chat bc why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter's so short. I hope to be posting the next one soon, and it will be really long. I promise!

**ann E** has added **icannotfindmybarrys** , **rOMANTIC gIRL** , **charCOLE** and **FoolishHorse** to the chat.

 **ann E** has named the chat **Operation: Sneak out**

Today, 19:33

 **ann E** : Hello, friends.

 **charCOLE** : anne...

 **charCOLE** : no..

 **icannotfindmybarrys** : Why would you do this?

 **ann E** : :))))

 **rOMANTIC gIRL** : why is this my name?

 **FoolishHorse** : why would you do me like this, anne?

 **ann E** : <3

 **ann E** : Ruby, don't you remember? It was Miss Stacey's first day and she had us do that warm up thing with our names?

 **rOMANTIC gIRL** : oh..

 **FoolishHorse** : :,(

 **charCOLE** : what time do you want us to pick you up?

 **ann E** : Well, Marilla and Matthew go to sleep in about 30 minutes. So start heading over here around 8:00.

 **charCOLE** : okay

 **icannotfindmybarrys** : Okay.

 **rOMANTIC gIRL** : k.

 **FoolishHorse** : still mad @ you.

 **ann E** : :D

 


	8. The Party (Oh, God, What am I doing Here?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS. I'M SO SORRY. I've been really busy the past few months and uninspired to write, but it's finally here! I know I said in the last chapter that this chapter would be out soon, and it's here quite a while later. But this chapter is a lot longer than any of my other chapters, so I hope you all enjoy!

**icannotfindmybarrys** sent a message to **Operation: Sneak out**

_Tap to View_

_Today, 20:19_

**icannotfindmybarrys** : We're here.

 **rOMANTIC gIRL** : plz hurry. its cold!

 **ann E** : You're the ones putting the ladder up. I can only hurry if you do.

~~~

Anne heard a small scrapping sound by her window, suggesting the ladder was up.

~~~

 **FoolishHorse** : it's up. you're welcome.

 **ann E** : Thank you for doing this.

~~~

Anne stuffed her phone in her pocket, plucked her jacket off her chair and walked over to her window. She unlocked it, and yanked it open. She popped her head out the window, and looked down to see Diana, Ruby, Cole and Jerry. And a ladder. She waved, then pulled her head back in. She swung her left leg over the windowsill and onto the first bar. Cole and Jerry steadied the ladder as she slowly climbed down. When she got near the bottom, she grabbed Jerry's shoulder for support, and hopped off. She took a deep breath, and smiled.

"That was lively, wasn't it?" She said, still smiling and drawing on her green hoodie. Diana laughed nervously, and Ruby nodded her head. Anne took their cold hands in hers. "Coming?" Anne asked Jerry and Cole.

"Yeah, yeah." Jerry replied, and began walking with the trio along with Cole. The group of five walked for some while through the forest. Not exactly the best idea, but who cares? They played Never Have I Ever (Ruby won, being the innocent child she is) and asked each other questions, such as what was everyone's favourite colour (Green for Anne, Blue for Diana, Pink for Ruby, Cyan for Jerry and Cole said any colour). They all turned onto the Andrews' street. Once Anne stepped foot on the porch, she panicked.

"W- what if we just..." She stopped. She was nervous and had never went to a party, and if Marilla found out, she was dead.

"You literally dragged us all the way here, we're going in." Diana said, linking her arm with Anne's, and Ruby doing the same on Anne's other side. Diana reached up with her free hand, and rang the doorbell. The already loud music got even louder as Josie opened the door, acting as if she owned the place. She smiled at first, seeing Diana, then her eyes fell on Anne. Her smile quickly disappeared. Anne felt small under Josie's stare. The outrageous blonde then turned her eyes to Cole and Jerry. Her frown looked more disgusted than displeased.

"Mind if we come in?" Anne asked after a moment of awkwardly standing there, sounding more nervous than she wanted to. Josie stepped out of their way, and the three walked into the house. Cole looked scared to go in. Jerry noticed, and took Cole gently by the wrist. He slowly pulled him inside, making Cole feel like a kid. The five looked around and saw things they thought were only in movies. A group of boys drinking alcohol and others around them chanting "Chug" as loud as they could, people making out, people dancing like no one was watching and other things. Cole already wanted to leave.

"Upstairs is basically a safe room in case any of you decide it's too much," Josie said. "Or you can just leave if you want." She said, looking directly at Cole. He gave her a dirty look as she walked off into the party.

"Do you all want to stick together, or..?" Anne began asking.

"You three can go off and have fun," Jerry said. "I'll stick with Cole." The trio smiled and walked away, into the sea of horny teens. Jerry realized he still had Cole by the wrist, and let go.

"So... what do you want to do?" Cole asked Jerry.

"I'm not sure..." he replied. "I've never done anything like this, either." Cole blushed slightly in embarrassment. He didn't actually know what to do. He didn't want to get blackout drunk, and he didn't want to dance.

"I'll be right back," Cole started. "I'm just gonna put my bag upstairs so no one touches it." Jerry nodded in understandment, and the boy was gone. He flew upstairs, and turned down the hall to the right. He went into the first room he could see. When he opened the door, it was a large bluish off-white coloured room with a huge king sized bed to his left with a white bed canopy tied to the poles with silver ribbons. Next to the bed was a dark nightstand with a lavender coloured (and most likely scented) candle and vase full of roses on top. There was a walk in closet in the center of the wall in front of him, and a bathroom to his right. And there was a grand piano in the right corner with pictures placed atop it. Similar pictures littered the walls. It was one of the most beautiful rooms Cole had ever seen (aside from the rooms at Aunt Josephine's). He let his eyes linger around the room. It was most likely the parents.

 _They probably have sex every night._ Cole thought, then immediately felt disgusted with himself for thinking of that. There's an image he'll never get out of his head!

He placed his navy blue messenger bag, which contained his sketchbook and art pencils, next to the door, and was about to leave when a photo caught his eye. He ventured into the room, and stopped at the piano. He looked at the picture, and a slightly sad smile played across his face. He picked it up from where it was resting on the piano. It was a photo of Prissy, Jane and Billy at the beach when they were younger. Prissy being 8, at most, leaving Jane and Billy around the age of 6. They were smiling. Genuinely smiling. It was odd to see them like that.

 _They were good, once._ Cole thought.

_He was good once._

Realizing how long he thought he'd been in there, he gently placed the photograph back down, and left the room. He ran back down the stairs to see Jerry sitting on a couch with his phone out with a distasteful look on his face. He glanced over to Cole, and looked up and waved with the look disappearing, and a smile on his face. Cole returned the smile and walked over to the other boy.

"You okay?" Cole asked to start conversation.

"Yeah," he replied quickly. The boys sat in silence for a moment. "Uh, do you want to... get a drink?" Jerry asked sounding kind of nervous.

"Sure." Cole said with a small smile on his face. The two walked over to the kitchen island which was littered in various drinks. Tequila, Rum, Vodka, and plain beer. You name it.

 _How the hell'd they get this stuff?_ Cole wondered.

"Uh..." Cole scanned the island for an unopened bottle when he spotted a stack of them. He grabbed two and handed the other to Jerry. Cole and Jerry hesitantly opened their cans.

_tssSSS kr-POP_

Cole stared at the can for a moment for taking a huge gulp.

***

Three cans of beer later, the group met up again at the couch and were laughing like hyenas. It was kind of sad to watch. They were drunk, but not drunk enough so that they didn't remember anything. Diana, Anne and Cole were sitting in a row with Jerry sitting on the armrest closest to Cole while Ruby was sprawled out across the three with her head in Diana's lap.

"Re- remember that time when we first met Anne, and she was all like 'Oh, there's a baby mouse in his pocket'." Ruby mocked then broke into a fit of giggles.

"Oh, my god. Please don't remind me." Anne said, embarrassed.

"Wait, what happened?" Cole asked, sounding confused, but smiling, none the less.

"Hey, guys!" Josie interrupted. "Wanna play Suck and Blow?" She asked holding up a paper card sounding oddly friendly.

"The hell is that?" Jerry asked, mildly concerned.

"It's another kissing game." Anne replied. He nodded. Ruby rolled off of the three, landed on the floor and scrambled to her feet.

"I'll play!" She said. Josie smiled her wicked smile and walked to the kitchen. Ruby looked at the others expectantly. Anne rolled her eyes along with Diana, got up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Do you want to play?" Jerry asked Cole. He immediately looked flustered. "I- I mean.. uh.."

"Sure. It sounds fun." Cole replied, not wanting to make Jerry nervous. They walked to the kitchen and gathered in a circle which they stood in along with a couple of other people going in this order:

Tillie, Jane, Ruby, Charlie Sloane, Diana, Anne, Gilbert, Josie, Billy, Cole, Jerry, and Moody Spurgeon next to Tillie.

Of course Cole got stuck between Billy and Jerry.

Of _fucking_ course he did.

"Who wants to start?" Josie asked, waving the paper a bit. Diana started, going in Anne's direction. When Gilbert passed the card off to Josie, Anne felt an odd twinge of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. It was weird feeling jealous. Especially over Gilbert Blythe. They were friends. You didn't feel that way with someone who was just a friend, right? When Billy took the card from Josie, she gave him a small wink. A gesture that made him mildly sick. Not because he found her revolting, but because he just never really felt anything towards her. Not anything like that. He passed the card to Cole, who made zero eye contact (even though Billy's gorgeous dark blue eyes made Cole's stomach flutter, and he usually couldn't resist looking at them, and then passing up the opportunity to look at them up close- ).

Cole passed the paper card to Jerry, who nearly choked on air when he felt Cole's lips pressed on the other side of the paper. He passed it along to Moody, and it kept going. When it got to Jane and Ruby, the paper fell between them, and Jane dipped the tipsy blonde. They giggled and hugged afterwards.

 _She totally did that on purpose._ Everyone thought the same thing.

"Does anyone wanna play again?" Josie asked.

"No!" Everyone shouted, except for Ruby and Jane who had their hands intertwined.

"Let's play 'Paranoia.'" Anne suggested.

"What's that?" Gilbert asked.

"It's where everyone sits in a circle, and whoever goes first whispers a question like 'who do you like' to the person on their right. The person on the right has to answer the question out loud. The trick is, no one else knows the question. Next, someone flips a coin in the air. If it lands heads up, then the asker must say the question out loud to everyone. If it lands tails down, the asker doesn’t say anything, and everyone in the group is left to wonder what in the world the question was."

"Let's play." Billy said, sounding oddly enthusiastic. They all sat in the same order. Jane ended up asking first.

"Who would you travel the world with?" Jane asked Ruby. She thought for a minute.

"Probably Gilbert." She replied. Jane flipped a coin. Heads.

"I asked who'd she travel the world with."

"Now lemme explain myself," she started. "Gilbert's been practically everywhere, and he'd know the best places to go." The group silently agreed.

"Well, I don't know about that." He chuckled, nervously.

"If you had to spend a whole day handcuffed to someone, who would it be?" Ruby asked Charlie.

"Diana." He immediately replied. Flip. Tails. He sighed in relief.

"Who would you share your deepest, darkest secrets with?" He asked Diana. She laughed.

"Obviously Anne. I've already shared everything with her." Diana replied. Flip. Heads.

"I asked who she'd tell all her secrets to." He said.

"Awww!" Anne squealed, flattered. Diana felt mischievous. She wanted to embarrass Anne with her question. Or at the very least make her blush.

"Anne, who do you have a crush on?" She asked. Anne's eyes went wide. Could she answer honestly? Gilbert was probably too drunk. Actually, he was quite responsible. He wouldn't get drunk enough to forget things. Crap.

"I- I- I... no one," she started. She looked around at everyone. She huffed. "It's Gilbert." She replied quickly, folding her arms.

 _Let's hope it lands on tails._ She thought. Flip. Tails. She never felt more relieved. Guess it's her lucky day. Gilbert was now paranoid.

"Do you plan on leaving this place and never coming back?" Anne asked. Gilbert's heart hurt a bit at this question. He didn't know how to reply. Did he really want to leave?

"No." He simply replied after a brief moment of hesitation. Flip. Tails. I guess it's everyone's lucky day. Anne smiled. She was glad he would be around for a while.

"Why do you hate Anne so much, despite her doing nothing to you?" Gilbert asked Josie. She was speechless. She really had no good reasons for not liking Anne. She just felt like it. That's simply all there really was.

"Because she's so different and weird." She replied. Flip. Tails. Lord, if there weren't any heads, some tables are gonna get flipped instead of coins.

"If you were rescuing people from a burning building and you had to leave one person behind in this group, who would it be?" Josie asked Billy. He had to think about it for a moment.

"Probably... Gilbert. Because he'd be, like, super honorable or whatever." He wasn't wrong. Gilbert did always act so chivalrous and heroic. Flip. Tails. Ugh. It was Billy's turn to ask Cole. He leaned over and covered his mouth and Cole's ear with his hand like a pair of school girls telling each other who they liked. Billy was so close, that Cole could smell his Axe cologne. Lord, it was amazing. Not necessarily the scent, but just the fact that he was that close to Cole. Not that he'd ever admit that.

"Who is one person you pretend to like, but actually don’t?" Billy asked. Oh, god. He really had to answer.

"Honestly," he sighed. "It's probably Moody. It's not that I hate him. He just gets so irritating." Flip. Heads. Fuck.

"I asked him who he secretly doesn't like." Billy said, cockily. Moody shrugged.

"Honestly, I'm not too upset. I get it." He said truthfully. Cole leaned over to Jerry who was softly chuckling at the situation.

"What song on the radio do you sing along with every time it comes on?" Cole asked. Jerry groaned.

"Umm... probably 'Shut Up and Dance' by WALK THE MOON." Cole smiled. It really is a great song. Flip. Tails.

"I asked him the song he sings most on the radio." Cole said.

"Has a crush ever found out you liked them and turned you down?" Jerry asked. Moody groaned.

"Yes." He said sadly. Flip. Tails.

"If you could go on a date with any celebrity, who would it be?" Moody asked. Tillie smiled.

"Definitely Nicholas Hamilton." She said, dreamily. Flip. Heads.

"I asked which celebrity she'd go out with." Moody said.

"Who's Nicholas Hamilton?" Anne asked. Tillie pulled out her phone and look him up, then showed the screen to Anne. "Oh." She said.

"True or false? You and Ruby are dating." Tillie asked Jane.

"True!" Jane said immediately. Flip. Tails.

"Welp... I guess that's that," Anne said.

"Wanna play again?" She asked.

"No!" Everyone groaned in unison.

"Wanna play Truth or Dare?" Gilbert asked. Tillie, Charlie and Moody sat this game out, not wanting to be dared to do something embarrassing/disgusting. They did decide to stay and watch how it played out, though.

"Anne, truth or dare?" Gilbert asked.

"Dare." She replied with a goofy grin on her face.

"I dare you to let all of us look through your phone for two whole minutes." Gilbert said with a mischievous tone. Anne huffed, but obliged and handed her phone to Diana. Gilbert took it from her hands, and immediately went in her Notes app. He expected to find some juicy diary stuff, but just found some old WIPs. That was all he looked at for two minutes. She checked the time.

"Time's up," she said, snatching the phone from him.

"Diana, truth or dare?" She asked. "

Mmmm... Dare!" She said.

"I dare you to sit in a spinning chair, and have someone spin you for a whole minute." She said.

"I'll barf if I do that." She said. Even though she was a little tipsy, the alcohol was starting to wear off. She'd only had one can of beer in fear of getting blackout drunk. Billy led them to his parents work room where they had a spinning chair. Diana sat down, and with Billy having pretty good arm strength, he spun her.

"If you vomit, you're cleaning it up," He said before spinning her. "Is the timer ready?" He asked Anne, who had her phone out.

"Yes, go!" She said. He didn't need her to tell him twice. He spun her for what felt like forever, his arms starting to get tired near the end. As soon as the timer went off, he stopped. Diana and him groaned, both for different reasons. But they still laughed.

"I hate you." Diana said to Anne, giving her a hug.

"I love you, too." Anne giggled. They walked back to the kitchen, and sat in the same order.

"Okay. Ruby, truth or dare?" Diana asked.

"Oh, umm... truth." She said.

"Okay. Are you jealous of someone here? If so, then who?" Diana asked.

"Oh, that's easy. Anne. Not in a 'I hate you' sort of way, but yeah," Everyone looked a bit confused. "She's just so wise and kind and fun. She knows the world, I guess." Anne blushed a bit. She never really felt like any of those, despite being told them many times throughout her life.

"I wouldn't say that." Anne said, looking down at her lap.

"Jane, truth or dare?" Ruby asked.

"Truth." Jane replied quickly.

"Okay, what is the most embarrassing picture of you?" Ruby asked, smiling.

"Ugh," Jane groaned, smiling. "I'll be right back." She stood up and stumbled her way up the stairs. A few moments later, she returned with the picture of her and her siblings at the beach. Ruby snatched it out of her hands as if it were a treasure.

"Aw! You're so cute!" Ruby said to her girlfriend. Jane covered her face and giggled. Cole pretended not o notice, but smiled.

"Can I see?" Billy asked. Ruby handed it to him and he immediately looked pissed. "You cow. You were supposed to embarrass yourself, not both of us." He said half way joking, half serious. He got up and went upstairs to place the photo back. He was back within a few moments.

"Josie, truth or dare?" Jane asked.

"Truth, duh." She replied.

"Who is the person you most regret kissing?" Jane asked.

"Hmm..." Josie thought for a moment. "Probably Charlie. He _does not_ know how to kiss a lady." She said rudely. Charlie crossed his arms and looked away. Moody patted him on the back.

"More like a bitch." Anne said under her breath. Diana snorted and covered her nose.

"Billy, truth or dare?" Josie asked.

"Dare!" Billy shouted.

"Okay," she said, a devilish grin spreading across her face. "I dare you to beg and plead the person to your left not to breakup with you. Crying and being over dramatic is encouraged." She said to him. Billy and Cole simultaneously slowly turned their heads to each other. They hadn't said a world to each other in a few weeks since that day at school, so this was probably gonna be awkward.

"Okay," Billy said scooting in front of Cole and sat on his knees. After a moment of just looking him over, he gasped and covered his eyes. "Cole, how could you ever leave me?" He said dramatically and removed his hands from his face. He took Cole's hands in his and brought them to his face. "Please, _please_ don't leave me!" He shouted, but not loud enough for many others to hear outside the group. "I love you and it would just kill me if you left me!" He kissed Cole's hand. He stared for a moment, a single tear fell down his cheek and he laughed quietly. Cole pulled his hand away.

"Then die." Cole said blankly, but you could tell he was trying not to laugh. This made Billy laugh. He covered his mouth with his hand and laughed the most _gorgeous_ laugh Cole had ever heard. Everyone else was laughing at this point, too. He even _looked_ gorgeous when he laughed. Cole just stared at the boy and laughed. Billy covered his ribs with his arms and streams of tears were rolling down his cheeks. He collapsed onto the floor, trying to contain his laughter. Eventually, everyone had stopped laughing. Billy sat up and scooted back over to his spot, a smile still on his face.

"Alright, Cole. Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Oh, uh... I guess dare."

"Okay. I dare you to..." he thought it over for a second. "To text your guardian saying 'This is not a phase. I am Ronald McDonald.'"

"Wha- why?" Cole asked with a confused smile on his face.

"Because memes." He replied. Cole shrugged and pulled out his phone.

~~~

 _You sent a text to:_ **Aunt Josephine**

 **Me** : Mum, this is not a phase. I am rONALD mCDONALD.

 **Me** : dON'T JUDGE. ~~~

"Christ, she's gonna kill me," Cole said. Billy laughed and Cole tucked his phone away into his pocket.

"Jerry, truth or dare?" He asked.

"Uh, dare, I guess." He said.

"I dare you to sing a song of your choosing." Cole said. Jerry turned to Anne with an evil smirk on his face.

"Cole, what have you done?" She asked as if he'd just murdered someone. He looked confused. Jerry began singing _V'la l'bon vent_ and Anne looked as if she was about to scream.

"V'là l'bon vent, v'là l'joli vent V'là l'bon vent m'ami m'appelle V'là l'bon vent, v'là l'joli vent V'là l'bon vent m'ami m'attend."

"Dear god..." she said under her breath, covering her ears. He finally got to the end of the song, much to Anne's relief.

"Who hasn't gone yet?" Jerry asked.

"Me." Gilbert said sounding kind of sad.

"Okay, truth or dare?" He asked the boy who was the last.

"Dare." He replied hesitantly. "I dare you to..." he thought for a moment. He didn't know Gilbert too well. But he _did_ know Anne pretty well... "I dare you to let Anne put makeup on her face and then post a picture of yourself on social media." Anne was going to strangle Jerry, and he knew it.

"Uh, okay." He said, sounding kind of confused yet happy.

"I don't have any makeup with me." Anne said, glaring daggers at Jerry. "

Oh, I do! I'll be right back." Jane said getting up. She went upstairs again and came back down with a small small box full of makeup and glitter in it. She handed it to Anne and smiled. She looked into the box for a second before rummaging through it, looking for foundation. She found a shade not to far away from Gilbert's and began applying some around his eyes to cover his dark circles and blended. She continued applying lipstick, eyeshadows and other things to his face.

"Done." She said after about 15 minutes of applying makeup on his face. Gilbert pulled out his phone and tuned on his camera.

"Wow." He said, admiring her handy work. It was just a simple look with nude colours and browns, really. He took a picture of himself and posted it on Instagram with a caption full of emojis such as...

🔥💋✌️

"Anyone wanna play again?" Josie asked, sounding bored.

"No." Everyone said simultaneously. They all parted ways. Anne, Diana, Ruby, Jane and Tillie went to dance. Billy disappeared somewhere upstairs. Gilbert left, knowing Sebastian would probably laugh then scold him for coming home drunk. Josie continued being her usual, irritating self. And Cole and Jerry decided to get another drink. Cole took a drink of his beer (which he decided he could no longer taste) and started humming along to the song that was playing. It was 'Here' by Alessia Cara. He thought this song fit his situation, and lightly smiled.

 _"Truly, I ain't got no business here, But since my friends are here I just came to kick it. But really I would rather be at home all by myself, not in this room With people who don't even care about my well being_ "

Cole started nodding his head along to the song.

" _Excuse me if I seem a little unimpressed with this. An anti social pessimist but usually I don't mess with this. And I know you mean only the best and Your intentions aren't to bother me. But honestly I'd rather be Somewhere with my people. We can kick it and just listen To some music with the message (like we usually do)_ "

He chuckled. The lyrics really kind of matched how he felt.

" _How did it ever come to this? I shoulda never come to this. So holla at me I'll be in the car when you're done. I'm standoffish, don't want what you're offering. And I'm done talking Awfully sad it had to be that way. So tell my people when they're ready that I'm ready. And I'm standing by the TV with my beanie low. Yo I'll be over here_ "

As the song ended, he finished his can of beer, and chucked it into the trash can. He began walking over to the girls who had collapsed on the couch. He poked Anne on the cheek.

"Hmph." She grunted.

"Can we go soon?" He asked.

"Five more minutes..." She grumbled. He rolled his eyes and turned around to see Jerry staring at his phone, looking pretty sad. He walked back over to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked his friend. Jerry sighed.

"My mom needs me to go home," Cole's heart sank. "I'm so sorry. It's really important." He said, sounding truly upset.

"It's okay." Cole said, obviously lying. They gave each other a weak smile. Jerry gave him a hug before heading towards the door. He waved goodbye, and he was gone. Cole sighed and attempted to find a place on the couch to sit. When he did, he pulled out his phone.

_11:09_

Is what it read. He sighed and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. He poked Anne's cheek again. She was out like a light. He sighed again, and decided to head upstairs, maybe he could stay in a room that wasn't infested with smelly teens like the main bedroom. He made his way up the steps and down the hall. He grabbed onto the handle and walked into the room. All he wanted to do was sketch for a bit, maybe watch something on his phone the go to sleep. But, no. He walked into the room to see Billy sitting on the bed staring down at his phone. The shorter boy looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey." Billy said, staring Cole up and down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it! I can't say when I will post the next chapter, but I'm HOPING it's soon. I also really appreciate comments and stuff. They make me pretty happy. Thank you for all the love!
> 
> Also, this is the meme I was referring to during the 'Truth or Dare' scene:
> 
> https://youtu.be/h52bty4yU_U


	9. Intoxication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hAHAHA. HERE WE FUCKING GO.
> 
> (Also, sorrry if there are any spelling errors.)

Cole walked into the room, looking for a place to sleep, when he saw Billy laying down on the bed, looking at something on his phone. When he saw Cole he smirked.

"Hey." He greeted, looking him up and down.

_Sizing me up_. Cole thought, briefly.

"Oh, sorry," Cole apologized. "I can go." He said, reaching for his bag which contained his sketchbook.

"No!" Billy said abruptly and sat up."I- I mean... you don't have to leave. It's really the only safe place," Billy said. Cole thought for a moment before bringing his arm back to his side. The two sat there in an awkward silence for a moment before Billy spoke back up. "You can sit down if you want." He said gesturing to the bed. Cole nodded and shuffled over to the bed then sat down. He sat with his back facing the pillows while Billy was facing him. Cole eventually pulled his phone and earbuds out of his pocket and went to his Instagram. But he was too distracted to really know what he was looking at. All he could think of was why Billy, of all people, said he could stay. All he could hear was Billy's breathing (other than the muffled music from downstairs).

"So," Cole said, trying to end the awkward silence. "Good Party, right?" Cole asked. _Why did I say that? I don't say things like that._ Cole thought.

"Not really." Billy said, looking down at his phone.

"Oh." Cole mumbled.

"They're usually better when Josie isn't here," Billy said, sounding like he almost wasn't joking. "You've never been to a party like this before, huh?" Billy said, looking up to Cole. The tall boy nodded. Another awkward beat of silence. hey sat in silence again. Cole looked up from his phone back to the other boy, who was staring into space. He reached out and gently touched the scar on the boys ear, which broke him from his hypnotic state.

"I'm sorry... for burning your ear." Cole said. The two boys had fought, [For reasons you already should know.] and Cole had accidentally bumped a table, which had chemicals on it. One thing led to another, and Billy's ear was sizzling as he screamed. Billy chuckled.

"Dude, that was two years ago," He smiled. "But I suppose I can accept your apology." He joked. Cole huffed out a small laugh.

"Dick." Cole said as a gently pushed Billy's shoulder. Silence. But not awkward. They just looked at each other. Cole quickly tore his gaze away, and placed his attention back on his phone. The shorter boy glanced at his screen.

"Hey, what's your username?" He asked. He's got to be drunk. Cole thought. He'd never even think about following me.

"It's _watch_me_sculpt_." Cole replied, even though he knew it was a bad idea to tell him. A moment later, he received a notification.

_Billy Andrews🍆 (big_dick_billy) started following you_

Cole scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Your username is seriously big_dick_billy?" He asked. Billy looked up at Cole with the most innocent look he could muster up.

"What?" He asked defensively. "It's funny." He stated.

"Sure it is." Cole mumbled. Cole scrolled through Billy's account for a moment. Mostly shirtless pictures of himself. _What a fuck boy._ Cole thought. He left the app, shut off his phone, and sighed loudly before laying back down.

"You good?" Billy asked. Cole covered his eyes with his arms and sighed again.

"Just tired and I feel dizzy." He replied truthfully. Billy laughed again.

"Yeah, alcohol will do that to you," he told the tall boy. "How much did you have?" He asked. Cole shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe three cans or something." He replied.

"Lightweight." Billy laughed.

"I am not a lightweight!" Cole whined taking his arms off his face. "How many have you had? You're clearly not completely sober." He demanded.

"Actually, I've only had two," he said crossing his arms. "This is how I normally act." Billy said looking Cole dead in the eyes. There they were again. Those gorgeous dark blue eyes staring into Cole's pale green eyes.

"Not usually around me." He replied, ripping his gaze away.

"Cole, I'm sorry for what I called you. A few weeks ago, I mean," Billy said. Cole looked back at him with astonishment. He never believed in a million years that Billy Andrews would apologize. For anything. Ever. Billy grabbed Cole's hand. "Please, _please_ forgive me!" He cried. Cole rolled his eyes and snickered. "I love you and it would _kill_ me if you didn't forgive me!" He giggled. Before he could say anything else, Cole put his free hand over Billy's mouth.

"Would you be quiet, you fool?" Cole smiled. Just then, the two boys heard a thump by the door followed by several shushes. Billy leaped from the bed, as Cole shot up, abruptly. The shorter boy walked over to the door and opened it to see Moody on the floor, then Charlie, Josie, and Jane still standing and shushing the poor boy who probably tripped. When they saw the now confused Billy, they sprinted down the hallway. Just as he was about to scold them, he saw Josie turn back and glare at him. He immediately slammed the door closed and locked it.

Shit. They were listening.

"What was that?" Cole asked, now sitting up cross legged.

"Just a couple of drunk idiots." Billy replied with an embarrassed blush crossing his cheeks and nose. Cole shrugged, laid back down, and closed his eyes. Billy walked back over to the bed and lay down next to him on his side facing the taller boy. He studied Cole's features. His freckles which were sprinkled across his nose and cheeks and the one on his jaw, his dark circles under his gorgeous eyes, the way his hair was perfectly flipped, his everything. Gorgeous.

"Cole." He whispered. His eyes opened. Cole saw Billy's face hovering a few inches from his own with the others eyes partly lidded. He stayed there a moment, and- Suddenly there were warm lips on his own. Billy's lips. He gasped. He didn't know how to react. Billy immediately pulled back.

"I- I'm sorry." Cole stuttered out as he sat up. Billy smiled.

"It's okay." He replied and slowly leaned in and kissed again him as to not scare him. Cole couldn't believe what was happening. Billy. Billy _fucking_ Andrews was kissing him. On purpose. Billy began slowly moving his lips and gently placed one of his hands on Cole's jaw, and now that Cole could actually process what was happening again, he kissed him back.

The kiss started out slow, and gentle. But as time went on, the kiss deepened. Billy began straddling Cole's hips. He swiped his tongue over Cole's bottom lip, and the taller boy immediately opened his mouth for Billy. Just then, the song _Drugs in Me_ by Cansino came on down stairs. The chaotic distortion of the song and the heavy kissing filled Cole with an odd feeling of intoxication. He loved this feeling. The feeling of kissing Billy and the intoxication mixed together. That night, Billy Andrews did two things Cole never believed would happen. 1: He apologized 2: He moaned He moaned into the kiss. A needy sounding moan. That's when he broke the kiss and began unzipping Cole's jacket.

\---

Cole awoke a few hours later with his head pounding. He felt disoriented. He sat up in a bed that wasn't his own. He looked to his side to see a naked Billy laying down next to him. He panicked and looked around and down at himself. He was naked, too. He immediately remembered everything. He felt weird. He felt shameful. He felt like he wanted to do it again. He didn't know how to feel. He felt gross, and needed a shower. He grabbed his phone out of his discarded jacket that was on the floor.

_1:17AM_

He placed it on the nightstand and slowly got out out of the bed and felt a pain in his rear. He made his way to the parents bathroom and turned the water all the way hot. He picked up the only shampoo in there which was really fancy and smelled like lavender, and then body wash which was supposed to smell like rain. What felt like only a few minutes in the hotness of the shower, turned out to be two hours. He turned off the faucet, stepped out of the shower, and grabbed a fresh towel from the closet. He procrastinated whether to go back to grab his clothes, and ultimately knew he had to. He twisted the handle and saw Billy up, and pacing around and dressed.

"Sorry," Cole said when the shorter boy saw him. "I just felt gross, and-."

"I washed your clothes." Billy said, handing Cole a neatly folded stack of laundry. He couldn't comprehend what was happening and stared down at it.

"Thank you." He eventually said as he reached for his clothing. Billy turned around and laid down on his back. Cole returned to the bathroom and began drying and dressing himself. He brushed his hair with a comb, and left the bathroom again. He found Billy laying down and softly snoring. Cole slightly smiled, walked over to the boy, and placed a peck on his lips.

"I'll see you later." He whispered softly. He grabbed his phone and bag, and tip toed through the door and down the stairs. He found some other kids still partying, others leaving, and his friends passed out on the couch. He looked down to his phone.

_3:22AM_

He grabbed Anne's arm, and shook it.

"Anne, Anne," he said. All she did was grumble. "Anne, get up. We need to leave _right now_." He told her firmly. The panic was slowly rising, considering Anne had to get up at 5:00AM for chores. She stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes.

"Cole? What time is it?" She asked. He showed her his phone screen, and she jolted up. The two eventually got Ruby and Diana awake, and they were off. The bitter cold air hit their exposed skin like knives.

They parted their separate ways to get home, and once Cole was on the train, he knew he was going to be grounded for forever if he were caught sneaking into Aunt Josephine's. After nearly twenty minutes on the train (he realized how odd it was this early in the morning), he arrived at his stop. He walked his usual path, and once he spotted his large home, he sighed in relief. He fished his keys out of his pants pocket, and opened his front door.

As he was about to head up the stairs to his room, a familiar voice stopped him.

"How was that party?" He heard Aunt Josephine ask from down the hallway. He froze dead in his tracks.

"I, uh, what party?" He asked timidly.

"Do you take me for a fool?" She asked. Cole immediately felt guilty.

"No. I'm sorry." He replied, looking down at his shoes. She approached him.

"Don't apologize, child," She said as she placed a caring hand on his shoulder. "I did similar things when I was your age. Now I suggest you go to bed." She smiled. He followed her instructions, and before he could even change into his pajamas, he collapsed onto his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
